Newbies
by Group of Angels
Summary: Its a new year, wich means time for new initiates. Among them are two boys, looking for their meaning; may that be love, or may it be revenge, they hope that their descision will help them make the choice. But will it really? **SEXUAL BEHAVIORS AND FOUL LANGUAGE**
1. Chapter 1

My name is Azkane. It's the day of the aptitude tests. My boy-friend, Amity, named after our faction, is freaking out.

"Babe. It's fine. It's okay. No need to be flipping shit, okay? I'm here." I squeeze his hand gently, just to show him that I'm here for him.

He takes a few breaths, then turns to me. "I can't.-" Tears start pouring out of his eyes.

"I can't continue dating you." Amity collapses on the ground.

I stagger backwards, his words knives being thrown at me. "B-but why? We said that we would join the same faction tomorrow, even though our tests might not say so." My body crumbles to the floor, my cheeks hot and wet from tears. I let out a sob, letting my depression get the best of me.

A teacher strides down the hall, paying little mind to the two boys, crying, on the floor. "Amity, Azkane. Shouldn't you be at Factions History right now?" Her tone is happy, unlike how I feel. I feel worthless, stupid. I feel like he took my heart, and threw it onto the ground, stomping on it till it bursts. I nod. I do not belong in Candor, I lie too easily. Nor do I belong in Abnegation, not nearly as selfless as I should be. That rules out two.

"We're fine, just collided on our way." I rub my head, faking an injury was one of the easiest things that I have ever done.

"Mr. Beastes? Are you okay?" I see him sit up, faking an injury in his shoulder, as if my head rammed into his arm, full force.

"Yeah," he sniffles, rubbing his puffy eyes, wiping his tear stained cheeks, "I just got hurt."

"How about I escort you to clumsies to the infirmary?" She remind me of my mother; calm, enduring, caring, selfless, brave, smart, Divergent.

We nod in unison, not bothering to look up, we walk silently to the nurses station. I try to hold his hand once more, but he edges away.

Why did I have to let him be in control of me? I just was in love, I let my emotions get the best of me. But it was 3 years of my life, spent with a man full of cowardice, full of selfishness.

that rules us both out of Abnegation and Candor. Will I still choose the same faction as him? How will I survive without him? He was my life, he still is. I continue crying, blaming it on the "injury".


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for the shortness of these two chapters. I am crying, like legit tears are coming out of my tear ducts right now, bc I just finished book one of the divergent series... ;-; don't wanna mess up my laptop, now do I? *giggles through tears***

We sit near each other in the cafeteria, sitting quietly, listening to the people talk about the aptitude tests, what to expect, and stuff like that.

"You will be taken ten at a time, in alphabetical order, to one testing room." She takes a deep breath and exhales, continuing, "Then, your supervisor will hook themselves up to wires and gadgets that Erudite headquarters have provided, and inject you with a transmitting serum. From there, you will face a few tests, which you are not allowed to talk about. Tomorrow, will be the choosing ceremony, which _all _of you should know what it is by now. Now, we will begin. Amelia Aere, Bram Agnese, Jonathan Agnese, Brian Agnese..." I stop listening to her call of the first ten names. My eyes wander around the room, connecting with Amity's for a second, then his name is called. I gasp, holding in my words as to not disrupt the calm setting. Everyone is nervous, I can feel it. It's in the air, in the floor, the lights that glow blue, my body. I tremble, '_What will I have to face in the aptitude test? What will happen to Amity and I afterwards? Will we pick the same faction?' _I lose myself in those thoughts, for however long it took to get to me, Azkane Woodly.

"...Azkane Woodly, and Vladimir Veas. Right this way."

I swallow, trying to rid my throat of the lump that has obviously formed. My legs follow the nine or ten people in front of me, my feet falling into beat with theirs. I am directed to room nine.

I walk in, hands shaking, eyes darting from side to side. I spot someone near a metal chair.

"Excuse me?" I clear my throat, the person does not turn my way. I raise my voice. "Excuse me, but I'm here for my aptitude test. Are you my supervisor?" The person turns, revealing a face that I recognize, Christina.

"Ah, my young initiate, Azkane!" She runs towards me, wrapping her arms around me as I jump into her arms. "Oh, how I've missed you." Her smile brings back distant memories of when I was a child.


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY GUYS!**_

_**So, this upcoming week is finals for semester one and...**_

_**MIDTERMS! Which means that Joshua, Aryn, and I will be studying for a majority of the next week.**_

**_We will TRY OUR HARDEST to update AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE!_**

**_We love you all! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Christina and I know each other because of Tris. She introduced us one year, sometime before the choosing ceremony. I had to walk with my brother to the hall, but I wasn't allowed in.

Her and I hit it off right away. We talked about everything. We were best friends. Then she just upped and left. With no word. It took her five years to come back. She had changed. Dramatically. Her hair was knee length, her skin had grown darker, and she wore heavy makeup. She had turned into a rude and snotty bitch who despised everyone and everything. It's only been a month since she returned, and I just wanted to forget her. But here she was, being friendly. Why? She told me she hated me and never wanted to see my faggy face again. She had said those exact words to me, what felt like an eon ago.

After she lets go of me, I sit awkwardly on the chair. Neither of us speaks for what seems like an eternity.

"Why?" I ask, hesitant about what she'll answer.

"Why what, Azzy?"

"Why are you acting so nice? Why are you coming back now? Why?" My hands are in between my legs, clenching and unclenching.

"I don't know what you mean, Azkane. I've always been nice to you. I don't understand what you're asking..." Her brows knit together, her eyes a deep pool of worry and confusion.

"6 years ago- you called me a fag and wished that you would never see my "faggy face again". You said those words to my face. Then you walked away. And here you are now. So why? Why now? Why did you choose those words to say to me? Why are you coming back to me now? Why are you acting so stupid? Why don't you remember?"

"I-" Tears well up in her eyes. "I had to leave, Azkane... I had a lot going on-"

I get up and walk over to her. "THAT'S _NOT_WHY YOU JUST UP AND LEAVE SOMEONE! ESPECIALLY AFTER CALLING THEM A FAG TO THEIR FACE! PEOPLE JUST DON'T DO THAT, CHRISTINA! STOP FUCKING LYING!" My breath has escaped me and the room starts to spin. 'Crap... ' I hit the floor and everything goes blank.

When I wake up, I'm in a mirrored room. I see nothing but myself in my Amity clothes. "Christina! Christina! Where are you?!"

There was a scraping sound on the floor. Soon followed by a low, intense growl.

"Oh god..." I run. "Not a dog. Shit shit shit shit." the dog gained on me as two bowls appeared: one with a gun and some bullets and one with cheese and crackers. I grabbed the gun and a bullet, loaded and shot. The bullet pierced his skull. He dropped dead and disappeared into the floor. "What the fuck?"

My parents and Amity showed up, crying helplessly. "Azkane. Please! Help us!" they all shouted. There was a man with a gun, standing next to them.

"Azkane! Come here, son." He said to me.

"Y-yessir." I ran over there and saluted him.

"Take this gun and shoot them. They're threats." He spoke in a monotone.

I took the gun, hands shaking. "O-okay..." I pointed the gun at Amity's head first, finger on the trigger and-

BAM

The random man was lying on the floor, blood pooling out from around him. Then they disappeared and I fainted again.


	4. Chapter 4

p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Yo! Midterms are done! Third quarter has begun! /span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"strongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"We emwill/em be trying to put in lots of effort to update ALL the stories 'til they're all caught up./span/strong/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"strongspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Thank you guys for sticking with us in this journey!/span/strong/strong/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" /span/span/strong/strong/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-08a148bf-5232-0853-2180-cd0872bce69e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"When I woke up, I was back in the room I had started in, the testing room. Christina was walking around the room, pacing up and down the length of it. I looked at her with a puzzled look on my face. She saw the look and pressed her hands over her face, running over to my side./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Azkane. We need to get you out of here. I changed your results to Dauntless. Just sneak out the back and-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Christina? Why are you freaking out? What-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"She pulled me out of my chair and rushed me to the back door. "I'll tell them that you puked. Go home and don't look back. Go, Azkane Woodly. Go," Tears lined her face. She had pushed me through the door and closed it behind me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I didn't know what to do or where to go, but i had another day before the day I had to choose where I wanted to belong for the rest of my life. Whenever I felt lost or lonely, I would go to Azzy's house. It was only a few blocks from my house... But wait. I forgot. He doesn't like me anymore and we wont ever get to see eachother anymore and basically, my life just fell apart in those three seconds. My knees gave out and I dropped to the cement of the road, flinging all of my weight down. I heard a shattering coming from my legs, but I couldn't feel any pain. I was numb. I couldn't think. Azkane was all I could think about. He was the only guy who was nice to me when no one else was and who stuck by me when shit got rough. He's been my friend for so long, I don't ever remember a time without him. Now, there's a void in my heart, a dark, empty spot that is just pooling with nothingness and worthlessness. I feel like I'm nothing. I am nothing. My torso flops down onto the road, in front of my knees. Time seems to slow down as I just lie there, in the middle of the street, sobbing, and not hearing anything. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A voice lulls me out of my dark place where only death lurked. I match the face to the voice and all of a sudden, life is brought back to my body. My head jerks up and there he is. My savior, my Azzy. Pain floods my brain and I wince. Right, my leg. I point to it while trying to hold back tears./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""You never were too careful, T." Azkane smiles softly and gently, pulling me into an upright position. "Let me call for some help." He pulls out his cell and dials the emergency room. Az tells the person on the other line that I fell and probably shattered something in my leg, then hangs up and looks at me. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Why are you here?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""I knew, somehow - don't even ask how I knew - that you were in trouble and I ran until i found you. Some part of me knew that you would be walking to my house, too. It's like a 6th sense." A smirk sneaked it's way over his face, making my insides feel all warm and mushy./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""Thanks, Azzy. For rescuing me. Again," We laughed at my joke. I had always said that Azkane was my knight in shining armor, because he just appeared when I needed him. "But I was sure that you hated me..."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""How could anyone hate you? With your cute, baby face and your super blue eyes. I don't think anyone could stay mad at you for very long." He kept acting so nice. What was he playing at? Why?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;""But then-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He sighed and dropped his head. "I needed to keep up my reputation. You know how we dated in secret for so long and how I 'dated' girls on top of you?" I nodded. "It was because I was the king of the town. Everyone looked up to me and aspired to be me, and I couldn't be dating a boy. It would've ruined me..." His voice trailed off. Azkane didn't bother looking at me, but I knew he wasn't lying. "I love you... Amity." His head stooped lower and his lips brushed against mine. I felt the warmth of all those years of happiness with him by my side come rushing back./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"I smiled. "I love you, too, Azkane." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"A car came up next to us and halted. "You the two kids who called? About one guy falling?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Azkane nodded and slipped away from me to talk to the driver. I was loaded up and taken to the hospital soon after, with Azkane holding my hand the whole way./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; text-indent: 36pt; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p 


End file.
